Kohona's Fallen
by emeralddragon24
Summary: They banished him. Now he wants revenege. What will happen? NaruXHina
1. These Times They Are A'changing

**These Times They Are A'changing**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the top of the Hokage monument. He and the Kyuubi were arguing about how to destroy the village below them. The name of the village was Kohona. Naruto wanted to give his friends a warning thus allowing them to leave the village, and not get killed in the attack. The Kyuubi argued that if he warned his friends to the attack that was going to happen then they would be obligated to tell the rest of the village, or be marked as missing nins. They were sworn to the village below them thus they couldn't leave it, besides that he was already banished from the village so it didn't matter what he planned against the village as it wasn't his village anymore. Naruto had to concede defeat on that point. Sighing deeply he sat back and watched the village that he was sacrificed to save. At one point he would have given his life for the village in question. Now though he had no such reserves. He was about to argue for the lives of his friends a little more, but a hand on his shoulder awoke him from his thoughts. "Naruto?" asked the voice of his best friend and brother Garra.

Naruto turned to face Garra. Naruto was completely emotionless. "Yes brother?" Naruto asked in a flat dead tone that he had taken on for the past six years that he had been banished from the village. Garra flinched a little hearing the dead tone that he had use to use himself. He tried to forget the past and work with the future only. Finding his voice once more he said. "Temari has returned from her scouting mission into the village." Garra said in a sad tone with a hint of the old darkness that he use to use. Naruto nodded his head and asked Garra. "How bad is the damage that we have to fix with her mentality?" Garra shook his head and looked away. "From up here you can't see it, but there are posts were people that spoke up in your defense have there heads placed. Ikura, Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, and Ibiki all grace the posts." Naruto's hands clinched into fists. "As for the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai their lives are a living testament not to go against the council. None of them will ever be ninja again. Kiba's leg was ripped off from the hip, and Akamaru was missing part of his face. Shino has only one arm, and his bugs have been all but wiped out. Shikamaru's mind was rent asunder from a powerful jutsu. Sakura's hip on the right side was shattered beyond repair. Lee's back was broken right where it meets his hips. Thus he can no longer walk. Choji was poisoned a couple of times. One of the poisons was so strong that he lost the ability to breath on his own. He has to have a tank of oxygen by his side at all times. Ino was attacked by a group of drunken shinobi. They cut off both of her arms and raped her. Neji had his eyes cut out trying to defend Tenten after both of her hands were removed. The worst though is the one you came for…" Garra tailed off as he felt the combine killer intent of Naruto and the Kyuubi. "**What happened to Hinata?**" Was the growled out question.

Garra gulped and hoped that his sand would be fast enough to stop Naruto from killing him in his anger. "S-she was the most out spoken of all of the rookie nine against your banishment. They first took away her right as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and branded her with the caged bird seal. Still she would not back down, or let go of what they had done to you. So they cut out her eyes and banished her from the clan. Even though she was sealed and blind she still didn't give up, and she protested your banishment even louder in the streets. A mob was raised, and they tied her up and raped her then burned her body with torches till she had third degree burns. Still she wouldn't stop so they cut out her tongue and left her to die. With Neji's help Sakura got her down and healed her so that she didn't die, but now Hinata doesn't have the ability to talk anymore." Garra said ready to dive out of the way from any attacks. Naruto went still as a stone statue. In his mind he was fighting with the Kyuubi about removing the seal and letting the nine tailed demon go to town on the village that had hurt his love. Garra wasn't sure if he was going to live or not still he had to deliver the last of Temari's report to Naruto. Taking a deep breath Garra said. "Temari also said to bring you back to camp as she had a surprise for you." Naruto nodded and turned from the village. Garra, deeply shaken by the blood red slit eyes that Naruto currently sported, took a deep breath and followed the blond fox.

Naruto and Garra had been running for hours with out the slightest hint of exhaustion. After about four hours of running they made it into the camp. As they entered the camp the Suna shinobi who were on duty saluted the duo as they walked past. Naruto didn't pay any attention to the guards though. The guards didn't mind though they had heard about what had happened to the woman that lord Naruto had raised this army for. They held a great respect for the blond, and to have the person that you love to be treated in such a way was a travesty in their minds.

Naruto and Garra was half way to the their meeting tent when Temari walked up beside of them. "Hello brothers." Temari said with a weak smile on her face. She was upset about what had happened to Shikamaru. She loved him deeply, though she wouldn't admit that aloud. Naruto looked at Temari with his own weak smile and said. "Sorry for what you had to witness sis. Though I thank you for the valuable information that you brought back." Temari glanced at Naruto and said. "Such praise and you haven't even seen my present yet. I'm flattered." Naruto said nothing he just continued on his way to the command tent. Temari was about to call out to Naruto and warn him of the shock that he was about to get. That was until he walked into the tent only to be greeted with the shouts of his friends calling his name.

Naruto froze as he heard his name being called out by unfamiliar voices, though when he saw the many faces of the friends that he had made over the years he couldn't help the yelp of joy. He jumped from friend to friend hugging them and wishing them well. Though when Hinata came up to him being led by a sad looking Kiba, Naruto froze and the Kyuubi's chakra began to cover him. "Hinata?" Naruto asked brokenly. Hinata raised her sightless eyes to look in the direction where she had heard Naruto's voice. Naruto? Was the question that she mouthed. With that simple question Naruto leaped forward and grabbing Hinata in his arms he began to cry and hold her close.

Hinata was in heaven. Naruto was holding her and crying for her. Soon she heard him whispering in her hair that he was sorry over and over again. This hurt Hinata though. She didn't want her Naruto to be upset about what had happened to her. She was proud of the scars that now covered her body as she gained them by defending him. She reached out with a hand and grabbing one of his hands she wrote with a finger. _Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. These scars are from defending you and your honor. I would not trade them for the world. I love you Naruto. I always have, and I always will._ Naruto grinned sadly and said. "I love you too. My hime. My Hinata." Hinata blushed lightly, but refused to leave Naruto's warm embrace.

The Kyuubi was thinking hard about what he could do to change the out come of this future. He thought long and hard. Then he realized that if he sent their memories back then they would be able to stop all of this from happening. Plus if the kit tried all of the adults that supported him would leave the village, and all of the kit's precious people would be by the kit's side when Kohona fell. This was a win win solution for everyone. Unable to contain the excitement for the idea to himself any longer the old fox pulled the blond into his mind.

**Kit we can stop this from happening. I know a jutsu that would allow us to go back with our memories, and change what has happened. Though it is not without its repercussions. If we do this we can take them all back, but you would have to have them become half demons. Now they can pull the animal that is closest to them and that would be the type of half demon they would be, but they would be treated like you were. Plus they would have to agree to allow me to place some of my chakra into their system so that I can control how fast some of the changes occur to them.** The Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto didn't like the way that this was going, but decided that he would let his friends decide what they wanted. Looking up he asked them. "If you had the chance to fix all of the wrongs that have been done to us, and take down this village would you? Be for you answer think about this carefully as you would no longer be human. You would be come a half to a full demon to do this."

Hinata didn't hesitate to answer her beloved Naruto. Taking a finger she wrote hai. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Sakura spoke up saying. "I think that I speak for everyone when I say that Kohona must fall, and if we become that which the village hates to bring it down all the better for us." Naruto couldn't keep the tears from his eyes as he looked around the room, and was greeted by nods. He looked at Garra and Temari both of which were looking at Naruto in the 'do you really have to ask?' way. Naruto smiled as widely and as foxily as he could. "Alright then you need to pick a demon breed. Any animal will work."

Garra didn't hesitate to answer raccoon. Temari was next with a quick weasel. Hinata wrote fox, which brought a grin on both the Kyuubi's and Naruto's faces. Sakura choose to be a horse. Lee choose a dog. Ino picked the hawk. Kiba choose to do a wolf as a complement to his clans moves. Shino too decided to complement his clans moves and did a horned beetle. Shikamaru looked around and grunted Temari started giving him animals before he agreed to be a panther. Choji decided on a bear. Tenten wanted to be a tiger. Neji picked a tiger as well.

When the Kyuubi had the order for the types of demons that he was going to help to create he nodded to himself and began pushing the jutsu into Naruto's mind. Naruto knew that he was going to have to let go of Hinata for a little while and start the jutsu so that they could go back and change the past. Reluctantly Naruto let go of Hinata and started doing the hand signs. As he finished the last one he lost the ability to speak and the world went dark.

All around the young shinobi was the darkness. They were afraid that they would never wake up from the darkness that was all round them. Soon they saw a light off in the distance. They turned to the light and began the slow trek to the light that they saw in the distance, though the more that they walked to the light the farther the light seemed to move away from them. Then they heard breathing next to them. Looking to the right of the group they could see a blond man standing on the top of a giant red fox. Nine long tails waved lazily around the fox. Surprisingly it was Hinata that walked over to the fox first. She seemed to trust the fox, though she couldn't say why. It was then that she saw the blond hair of the man that she loved. It took her a moment before she realized that she could see. Then there was the pain of the changes as she became a half demon fox. All of the others were doubled over in pain as the changes took place.

Naruto watched in concern as the people that he called family began changing into the half demons that would help him to take out Kohona. He felt their pain, and wished that it didn't have to be like this. Once they were out cold he had the Kyuubi pick them up in its tails. Taking a deep breath he then had the Kyuubi take them back into the past, so as to rain terror and death upon the village hidden in the leaves. All the while thinking about how he was going to get all of his precious people to join him. After all he only had the few remaining people that he loved with him. The rest were dead. Meanwhile around him the world was changing. The trees got taller, and the signs of the last attack of the sound/sand invasion were disappearing like they were being washed away. Naruto let out a cold laugh then had the Kyuubi to throw the newly born half demons to their old bodies so that they could get use to the new changes on their own. After all he didn't want to spoil their fun now did he?

Everywhere in Kohona the small children that were the younger versions of the future rookie nine and team Gai fell like flies. Around them was the red chakra of the Kyuubi as he turned them into power houses that would bring Kohona to its knees soon enough. After all he could wait a few years to gain allies to bring down this hell hole. Inside of his seal the Kyuubi laughed like a madman for Kohona had made the worst enemy possible their own children.


	2. From Yesterday

A/N: Ok then sorry for the wait. My internet and computer went down at the same time and it took a while to get it fixed. Then to top it off this chapter was erased. So needless to say it took a while to get this rewritten and typed up. Disclaimer do you think if I owned Naruto that I would be working in a call center for a living? I THINK NOT! So no I don't own so stuff it.

From Yesterday

Naruto began to stir as the light that was hitting his eyes keep him from sleeping anymore. Opening his eyes he looked up at the blue sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set to the west. He sighed and began to hope that no one would notice that he wasn't in hiding yet. Gathering himself up he looked around for the area that would be the best to conduct the groups meetings before they left for the Village Hidden in the Sand. Naruto laughed to himself as he thought of all the issues that he was going to cause when this was through. For just a moment he glanced at the faces on the monument, and sighed when his eyes landed on the Fourth. "I wish that you could be here with me dad as I tare this hell hole to the ground. Maybe then they would have just a moment of repentance before the death god graces them with his presence." Shaking his head to clear it from the depressing thoughts Naruto leaped into the trees and disappeared from view.

-----

With long slow languid steps a dark clad figure walked to the area where a young Naruto had woken up. The figure looked over the spot looking for the young boy that was dressed in the 'kill-me-I'm-right-here' orange jumpsuit. The growl that was heard coming from under the hood of the figure was unearthly, so much so that the most battle hardened ANBU would have pissed his or her pants in fear. The most frightening thing though was that another figure joined the first. "Master?" The second figure asked. The first figure rounded on the second with lightening speed. "He is hurt. Move it." The second figure nodded and leaped away with the first towards the direction that Naruto jumped to find a hideout.

With in minutes the figures came upon the boy. They saw that he was cleaning up the clearing that he was in, as well as fixing it up to serve as a training ground. They heard the snatches of what Naruto was grumbling. They soon came to know that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. They also learned that he wanted his father there with him so that they could bring down the corrupt village together. The first figure smiled slightly to himself. "Come we have what it would take to bring him happiness. We need to get back and report so that we can get our new king's trust and happiness insured so that the contract that we hope for will be honored." The second figure nodded and both vanished in a poof of smoke.

-----

In the Hyuuga compound a younger Neji awoke with a splitting headache. He remembered that he was floating in the darkness then a big fox with nine tails, and an annoying blond that he thought of as a brother, picked him up and brought him to a light that seemed to shine everywhere. Then just as soon as he thought for sure that the light was going to burn him away to nothingness the light was gone and he was falling. Scared that something may have gone wrong Neji jumped up, though he regretted the increase to the pain in his brain, and stumbled around looking for Hinata. He had a funny feeling that if anything happened to Hinata then Naruto was going to beat him till he had no more feeling in his body. He would never admit it aloud, but he was worried that Hinata would have been hurt by the fall as well.

Gathering his senses Neji began pushing more of the pain to the back of his mind after all he had to find his little sister Hinata. He began to unconsciously channel his chakra to his eyes to activate his blood limit. He forgot that he was not suppose to be able to activate his bloodline this soon in his 'young' life. Soon he would know where Hinata was, as she would be the only one other that himself with the bright red chakra of the Kyuubi in her system. Within seconds of finding her he deactivated his blood limit and ran to her. After all what kind of brother lets his little sister suffer alone with the changes that was going to happen to her? Sprinting as much as he could in his weakened state he soon came upon the room where he had seen Hinata's chakra signature. Taking a deep breath he went into the room. Little did he know that a figure watched his every move and hid both his and Neji's chakra so that no one would know that the Kyuubi had place its chakra into the boy. After all he needed to make sure that his new king was safe and happy for as long as possible.

Inside Hinata was laying on a cot that was set up for injured spar partners. Neji assumed that Hinata had been sparring with her father when her older self merged together with her younger self. Thus causing her to drop. He was right, but that didn't mean that Hiashi knew that.

-----

In his study Hiashi was pacing back and forth. He thought that he had killed his daughter when she had what looked like a seizure and collapsed to the floor like she had after the attack that he had pressed he would not have been surprised if she had died. The only thing that had kept him from freaking out at this point was that Hinata was still drawing breath. He had learned from one of the branch members that Hinata wasn't the only one to have collapsed like that either. Neji also had the something happen to him. Both of the children were still asleep, or so he thought. It wasn't until a branch member came running in that he learned that Neji was missing. Hiashi very nearly had a heart attack. For as much as he hated to admit it Neji was the only thing that he had left of his brother, so to learn that his only nephew was missing was like lighting a fire under a tiger. Hiashi began snapping out orders on finding the missing youngster faster than a machine gun fires bullets.

-----

Neji heard all of the running in the hallway, but he paid it no mind as he began shaking Hinata to wake her. Hinata was laying so still that if it wasn't for the slightest rise and fall of her chest he would have thought that she was gone from this world. Which was right in a way.

-----

Hinata was laying in a field of what looked like daisies and sunflowers. Rising up from the ground she laid eyes on the largest fox that she had ever seen aside from Kyuubi. The fox had nine long white tails waving in the air behind it. The rest of the fox was, to her amazement, the same black/blue like her hair with white tips on the feet and ears. The fox's eyes were the same light lavender that her eyes were.

Slowly the fox rose to it's feet from where it was laying on the ground. Hinata was surprised to find that she wasn't afraid of the fox that was walking towards her now. _Of course not little one for I am the other form of yourself. Why would you be afraid of yourself? Be at ease youngling for you will one day become me._ A voice in Hinata's head said. Hinata's eyes widened at the foreign voice that was speaking to her. "You are me? Or are you the blood that Kyuubi said that would become a part of us due to the new yukia that flows through my veins?" Hinata asked aloud of the fox. The fox stood in front of Hinata. _It is a little of both youngling._ The fox replied with a grin.

Hinata looked up into the slitted eyes that were so like her own. "What does your human form look like?" Hinata asked afraid of rejection. The fox simply smiled and began to shrink into her human form. When the fox was finished transforming Hinata smiled. For the form in front of her was amazing.

The fox had taken on Hinata's older form, but with some major differences. The first was that the pupil of the eye was slitted. Her hair was still the same roughly, the main difference was that she had white streaks through it. Nine of the streaks to be exact. Short sharp claws adorned her hands and feet. The biggest difference was that the fox had on a sleeveless tunic and shinobi pants. Both of the items were black, however they were trimmed in bright silver thread. The tunic had a belt of black and silver over it and on the belt was a pair of katanas. One of the katanas was the same colors as her fox form and the other was of blood red, gold, and bright blue. Both of the katanas had a fox's head with an open mouth leading to the blades. The blades themselves were pale lavender and bright blue. A set of nine dots lead down the blades and the sheaths, the dots reflected the other sword's colors. Nothing adorned her feet, not that she had a need for shoes.

The fox watched as Hinata took in the look that her new form that she would soon wear. With a smirk the fox asked. "Well youngling what do you think of what you will soon look like?" Hinata blushed and said. "I like it." The fox smiled and said. "Good. Now you are needed outside of your mind. We can talk more later. Just think of me and you will come here." Hinata looked at the fox and asked. "Will you teach me?" The fox nodded and said. "I will train you in the demon arts and kitsuen arts as well. Now go on youngling. Your brother needs you." Hinata nodded as the world faded to black.

-----

Neji was reaching out to shake Hinata again when a hand grabbed his to stop him and a groan reached his ears. Neji sighed and thanked kami that he would not have to go to Naruto and tell him that he had let Hinata die. "Hinata-sama you need to wake up now. We have to find the others and find a place to meet. Besides if we are as far back as I think we are then Naruto will be in danger or hurt." Neji said. Thus when Hinata jumped forward he gained another headache as his and Hinata's heads collided. Cursing his luck Neji held his head as he fell back and onto the floor. Hinata peeked over the edge of the bed and squeaked. "Sorry Neji-nee-san. I didn't mean to." Neji waved it off. "We will talk of it later for now lets go." Hinata nodded and got up ready to go. Thus the two mini ninja ran to the gates to get to the friends that were around.

-----

Meanwhile in Suna. Gaara and Temari were waking up to the face of the brother that they had lost. When they saw Kankuro standing over them keeping guard of them they jumped up. Kankuro was to busy with the kids standing in front of him trying to get to Gaara and Temari to hurt them to bother with what was happening behind him. Thus when he was tackled from behind by Temari and Gaara he thought that the worst had happened to the two that he had been guarding. Gaara was the most surprising of the two to love on his brother, but Gaara, having lived in a world where his brother had given his life for him, knew that his brother meant the whole world to him. So if he could help it, and he knew that he could, he would guard him with his life.

Kankuro was surprised to see that his brother and his sister was looking at him like he had come back from the dead. He was just about to call them on this when the guard for the children of the Kazakage leaped in and pulled himself and Temari away from Gaara. Saying that Gaara was too dangerous to get to close to. Kankuro knew that it hurt Gaara when someone said that he was too dangerous to be close to without giving a reason. Turning he was about to admonish the guards for saying that when he saw that Gaara gave a weak smile and look at his brother and sister. Then Gaara said. "Well Temari, I guess that we will just have to wait for Naruto to get here with that old pervert before we can hug each other again." Temari's nod of sad approval spoke volumes to both Kankuro and the guard.

-----

Later that night Temari joined Gaara out on the balcony to stare at the moon. "Do you think that Naruto will be able to get as many of his precious people that he wants?" Temari asked Gaara. Gaara looked up at the moon with a look of pure longing. "I think that the better question is how long will it take our adopted brother to return to us." Gaara said sadly. "After all we are talking about the only fifteen people in the entire city that even like him." Temari smiled at that. "Yeah your right." she said. "So when are we going to get you a girl like Hinata?" Gaara turned to stare at Temari like she had grown a second head and was speaking another language. Temari's laughter rang out through the night.

-----

Three days had passed since the rookies had gone from being beaten and badly injured adults to young six year old ninja in training. Naruto had managed to get Kakashi and Ikura to join in to destroying Kohona. Hinata managed to get Kurenai and Anko, by association, to join as well when both were told of how the future had played out for defending Naruto and Hinata. The only the villagers was still in the dark about the danger that was coming soon. Though the Third began to suspect that something was up when he saw Might Guy and Asuma walking side by side and Guy wasn't screaming about youth. It wouldn't be until four weeks later that he would be confronted by the council to remove the demon child and all that he infected, that his fears and suspicions were confirmed. Still it would not be until the children were seven that he would lose the fight to keep them in the village.

-----

Naruto and the others were gathered outside of the Hokage office. They were afraid that they were suspected of treason. However when they saw the sorrowful face of the Hokage they decided that it might be best not to jump to conclusions just yet. The Third looked at the young ninja in training and decided that it was time to find a successor for the job that he was now holding. "Naruto the council has decided that you and your friends are to be banished." The Third said with the broken down tone of one who was feeling the weight if the many years that he had earned baring down upon him. "I have tried to stop this for as long as I can, however I can't completely as none of you are ninja yet. I am sorry."

Naruto and the others put on a good show of the hurt children being forced from their home, but on the inside they were jumping for joy. Now they would not be labeled as runaways for leaving in the next week or so. With angry and sad looks thrown towards the Third they ran off into the city.

Feeling guilty for what he was throwing the kids into he summoned all of the adults that didn't hate Naruto for the Kyuubi. In the end a total of eleven men and women stood in front of him all of them were already in on the plan to destroy Kohona. The Third stood there in abject sadness. "All of you who stand before me know that the Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto. What you don't know is that today the council in all of their wisdom decided that Naruto is showing to much of the Kyuubi by gaining friends. So they decided to banish Naruto and his friends. They have a week to gather supplies and to leave. Since none of the kids are shinobi I don't have the right to over turn the council's decision regarding the kids. The clans are in a right state about having their heirs thrown out, but it was also decided that the clan heads should have more children to replace the current heirs." The Third stopped and noted the looks of disbelief on the faces of the people around him. "So I take it that you know some of those results. Good. That means that you will not be so resentful of the mission that I have for you. I want you all to leave with the children. My students will be following you as they both have a vested interest in Naruto. Now go and find your wards." With a quick shout of hai they group disappeared.

-----

Naruto was standing in a clearing that for the past year had served as both a training ground and stockpiling place. In the center of the clearing was a fire pit with two elder ninja sitting next to the fire cooking a warm meal. Naruto smiled at the two. For they were Tsunade and her apprentice. Several minutes later the rest of the banished children showed up. Followed quickly by the men and women that the Third had called to his office to watch over the children. Kakashi was the first to step forward. "We have been ordered to watch over all of you. As well as to get supplies to take care of you until we reach a town that we can settle down in." He said in a bored tone. He didn't care about having to leave the village. After all the village had thrown away most if not all of the most important graduating class. Pity that they wouldn't know that until the invasion of sand and sound.

Naruto laughed as he thought of the way that the village was screwing itself over, and he didn't have to do a thing. Anko was the next to report. "I have three quarters of the village's interrogation tools here in this scroll." She said as she held up a brown scroll. "This one holds all of your basic necessitates such as the entire Uchiha libraries of jutsu, history, theory, and weapons. All curtsey of one Itachi Uchiha. He says that he is sorry that he wont be able to make it." Naruto nodded his head after all he did need someone on the inside to take out one of the more powerful clans to weaken Kohona. Still it was a shock when Itachi joined the group.

-----

_Naruto was running to the training grounds that he had made two months ago. He leaped into a tree, and began to push his chakra into his legs to speed up. Kyuubi was excited for tonight was a full moon and the clearing that Naruto had chosen was the same one that he had seen his body create. Thus he had a small link to the outside world. Plus they had found out accidentally that Kyuubi could come out on the full moon and train the others to transform into their demon animal forms, as well as get a chance to run the length of the clearing for a little while. This was the biggest part of the Kyuubi's excitement for he could get a little exercise time. Thus they both missed the person trailing them._

_The person was none other that Itachi in his ANBU uniform. His mask was a weasel. Ironic though it was for him to have the weasel mask, it didn't deter from the fact that he was loyal to Kohona, up until now that is. He had seen what they had done to the boy that he admired for holding the Kyuubi, and he was ashamed of the way that they treated the boy. He was following Naruto that night as it was his duty from the Hokage. He was confused as to why the boy was running like a bat out of hell, and how the hell the boy was channeling chakra into his legs. Still he figured that he could ask once he caught the boy._

_For over an hour the two ran. Naruto like he was taking a walk, and Itachi who was sweating up a storm. Itachi promised himself that after this he was upping his training. For it was a stinging blow to his pride that a six year old was not only out running him, but wasn't even breaking a sweat or breathing hard at all. _Note to self must find out if ramen is some kind of steroid. _Itachi thought to himself while he panted more and more. Finally Naruto stopped in the clearing where the rest of the rookie nine save Sasuke were waiting._

_Naruto put a hand behind his head and grinned. "Sorry guys the shift change took forever tonight." Kiba snorted and opened his mouth to call Naruto a liar, but a cold glare from Hinata made him change his mind. After all he liked the idea of having kids one day. "It is alright Naruto-kun. I'm sure that they were doing some other job that was important before hand." Hinata said. Naruto shrugged and said. "Don't know don't care. Now Kyuubi should be here in a minute. He was saying something about teaching you guys half transformations."_

_Itachi's eyes were the size of dinner plates at the mention of the Kyuubi. He was beginning the hand signs to put the children under when he was suddenly hanging ten feet in the air upside down. __**"Kit what have I told you about leaving fresh humans around in this clearing?"**__ Kyuubi growled out. Naruto hung his head like a scolded child. "Not to." He said in a quite _damn-I-am-in-trouble-aren't-I? _tone of voice. __**"So then what the hell is this human doing here in my clearing still alive? Hmm?"**__ Kyuubi growled out clearly annoyed. Naruto thought fast. "I have no idea?" Kyuubi sighed and threw Itachi into the clearing with a quick. __**"Deal with him then."**__ Naruto nodded and charge a lightening jutsu. When Itachi shouted. "Wait! I can help you!" Naruto froze as did Kyuubi they knew Itachi's voice. They wanted to just kill him as quickly as possible and be done with it until Itachi said. "I know that you have been treated wrongly Naruto-kun and I want to make up for it. I want to join you. To prove myself I will spy for you on your choice of targets for a month. If I can't prove my worth then I will place myself in your mercy." Naruto growled and said. "Deal."_

-----

Naruto grinned ferally as he thought of all of the information that he had had Itachi gather. The information then turned into a string of unsolvable crimes from many of the villages most respected stores and storehouses. Thus crippling the village by 45% due to the loss of revenue and supplies for missions. Still the over all impact that the rash of thefts that had plagued the village for the past year and a half was only a little over 16% of mission interruptions and lost revenue. Hinata who had lead most of the attacks was pissed that most of the businesses could have so many caravans in and out of the village so very quickly. Still 16% loss of all items that they had gotten from those raids was nothing to be sneezed at after all that equated to about a quarter of all of the goods that were shipped and sold in Suna.

As the rest of the teams reported in at the amount of goods, jutsu, weapons, and water that was acquired over the last 24 hour runs into the city came in, Naruto began pacing back and forth. He felt that the village was getting off to damn easy. Kyuubi was the one to finally cause Naruto to stop pacing and smile sadistically. With a grin that cause most of the party aside from the young demons to shudder in fear, Naruto created 4,000 clones. Then with a nod of the head all of them disappeared. One could only wonder at what Naruto had done this time. With that thought the entire clearing went to their homes to finish packing for the next day. After all with Naruto and Kyuubi doing something while smiling like that, it was sometimes better not to know what the hell they were doing.

-----

The next day Naruto and company were heading out of the gate early in the morning. No one questioned the leaving party. After all they were with the pariah of the village. Once the group was in the trees Naruto called a halt and turned to the village. Forming a hand sign he called out. "KAI!" To which the most realistic carving of Kyuubi leaping forward to attack the village appeared out of thin air. Painted to perfection and with just a hint of Kyuubi's chakra stored in the stone. The group could only stare in awe as the master of pranks surveyed his handy work. That was until Hinata grinned and with the same hand sign shouted. "KAI!" Causing a pair of carvings exactly like the Kyuubi to appear. One was the black/blue fox with nine white tails and tips on the paws and ears with lavender eyes. The other was a gold fox with blood red tails and tips and bright blue eyes. The tails intertwined together. Making the two foxes look like a mating pair standing next to Kyuubi ready to help with the fight. Naruto's eyes grew big and his jaw dropped when he saw the two other foxes. Kyuubi on the other hand was screaming in the back of Naruto's mind that if Naruto didn't want Hinata then just seal her with him. Naruto then sent Kyuubi the mental image of being denutted very painfully in a minute if he didn't shut up.

Naruto looked at Hinata after he regained thought process, and said. "Hinata when we are able to the amount of payment that you are getting for that is going to make pervy sage's books look tame by comparison." Hinata looked at Naruto blinked, blush, and fainted from all of the x, xx, and xxx thoughts that came all at once. Of coarse Neji and the other demon males sighed in aggravation, while the females looked at Hinata jealously at the promise for later. The human portion of the group were a little different. The men bowed to Naruto with tears in their eyes, while the women were trying to find the best way to string up the pervert that was Naruto. Naruto ignored the drama behind him though and picking up Hinata, he turn toward the group and said. "Onward to Suna."

-----

Hiashi was not having a pleasant morning. First his first born was banished as well as his nephew. Then all of the branch members decided that it was his fault that they had lost what had looked like the kindest head the Hyuuga family had ever seen, not to mention the lost of the most powerful branch member since his brother. Then Hanibi decided that she was going to play with the family katana, and almost relieved him of his family jewels. Then the Kyuubi no Yoko comes back out of thin air. With the real show stopper of two other Kyuubi joining the first. Yes folks Hiashi Hyuuga was having a bad day. Now if he could just get rid of that damn reoccurring heart attack with facial tick he would be doing good. "Hiashi!" A Hyuuga council member called out. "Do something! Save us!" A second facial tick started on Hiashi's head. Nope still not a good day, and getting worse.


End file.
